


试心模特

by manlikeyou



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manlikeyou/pseuds/manlikeyou
Summary: 旧文，懒得调格式了(｀_ゝ´)
Relationships: 孔李 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	试心模特

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文，懒得调格式了(｀_ゝ´)

这期封面花钱买的，从前内页都上不了，勉强蹭个赠刊，一身行头五个杂牌，这次一水蓝血新款。

孔刘在拍摄现场听到这些八卦，没说错，封面是他老板出钱买的。

请所有工作人员吃下午茶这种小事远不该是孔刘这个心腹助理做，但老板显然对新宠很上心，交给其他人显不出隆重。

孔刘带的人浩浩荡荡摆开条桌铺好桌布，很快琳琅满目的咖啡小点摞满上面，孔刘找了个角落坐着等金丝雀，工作人员极有眼色，弯腰问他喝什么。孔刘受老板指示要给金丝雀惊喜，还专门开了那辆古董款Shelby出来，咖啡添了第三次，孔刘也不耐烦起来。

好在没等添第四次，来了个试衣模特，孔刘皱起眉头，金丝雀连试衣也不到场，找了个模特了事，谱摆得很大。

孔刘当司机载过金丝雀很多次，他的体貌形态孔刘都清楚，这个试衣模特大他三个码。

工作人员倒很习惯，身高170报180是正常，鞋码要再大两三号方便塞增高鞋垫，导致用这虚假数据借到的服装总是尺码不合，还得后期靠夹子调整，但明星们就是不能输这口气。

这个试衣模特标准185身高，宽肩腿长，人很挺拔，是男星梦寐以求的欧美骨架，孔刘阅色无数也不禁多看了两眼。

“你身高是185吗？”摄影师问。

“184.8。”模特这么说，今天天气很热，模特皮肤白得像瓷器，看着很让人心旷神怡。

摄影师上下扫视模特，“洗澡了吗？打车来的？出汗没有。”

“是，是，没有。”模特说。

“行，脱衣服吧。”摄影师说。

模特去问身边一个工作人员，摄影师不客气地说：“就在这里换。”

模特笑了下，走到角落去摘背包，他腿是瘸的，不止孔刘，场内的都有点吃惊。

金丝雀不来试衣，其他人态度也懈怠起来，灯光布景一早设好，剩下只是等摄影师发话微调，但摄影师现在顾不上从镜头里取景，其他人亦对他性骚扰试衣模特的事权当空气般看不到。

如果今天来的是金丝雀本尊，给摄影师胆他也不敢搞三抹四，他让人中空穿着女式豆乳花呢外套躺在桌上，敞胸露怀，性暗示十足地含着自己的手指。

试衣模特没有质疑，摄影师让他偏过脸，他大大的眼睛转过来，和孔刘对了个正着。

摄影师又借口衣襟打开的角度不完美，光明正大地将手伸进去。

孔刘出去给老板打了个电话，说金丝雀没来。

老板说：“知道，人在我这里，倒是他给了我一个惊喜。”背景有金丝雀细微的哼声。

孔刘说：“我看上了一个小模特。”

老板了然地笑，“你这速度，那今天便宜你了，房间里有香槟。”

孔刘说：“谢谢老板。”

孔刘跟老板两人是上下级，也是玩伴，有时分开玩有时一起玩，这种事做来驾轻就熟。

他落下副驾窗玻璃，模特坐在公交站的凉棚下。这时看他，原来他眼角嘴角天生都是下垂的，像一尊心事重重的雕像。

孔刘摁响喇叭，模特呆呆望过来，忽然脸上挂起笑，走到车旁很恭敬地说老板好。

孔刘让他上车，也做好了被拿腔作调的准备，模特却打开车门，他就是这条腿有问题，孔刘从他左腿上收回目光。

孔刘问他之后有没有其他安排，模特说没有，孔刘就没再问他本来的目的地是何处，模特似乎心知肚明，也不开口提，两人默契地沉默，孔刘一方面满意对方的识情识趣省了自己不少事，另一方面觉得果然不过如此。

等红灯时，孔刘毫无同理心地问他的腿，模特说：“扭到了。”

孔刘说：“是吗，你条件这么好，等恢复了我介绍你去Esteem做。”

孔刘狐假虎威这套炉火纯青，他本意也不是真给许诺，不出所料，模特低声下气地说：“对不起老板，我以后不敢了，我腿是坏的，走不了秀。”

听了真话的孔刘露出一点笑容，模特又说：“试衣模特不需要走路，我很好用，您别不用我。”

孔刘想，关我什么事。他把模特压在酒店床上贯穿时才想起来问他：“你叫什么名字。”

模特缓了口气，看着他说：“老板，我叫李栋旭。”

李栋旭在床上谈不上特别，他的身体线条成熟流畅，胳膊腿都很长，孔刘抽插一轮后拔出性器，让他换个姿势，李栋旭一张脸庞满是情欲的红，消化片刻孔刘的要求后，他起身摆弄自己，孔刘非常喜欢他被干得失神的这副模样。李栋旭只是一个及格的床伴，听话配合身材好，应该归为一夜情对象里。实话说他不是孔刘惯常喜欢的型，但他的脸，他的脸，孔刘对他念念不忘。

正式拍封面那天金丝雀迟到了，不过孔刘的老板亲自带人过来，旁人哪敢说话，金丝雀颊边红晕未消，谁看了都知道迟到的原因。

老板偏头问孔刘：“你那个小模特今天不来？”

孔刘说：“正主来了，今天哪轮得到他。”

两人坐在离工作台不远的地方，随着快门声响动，一张张照片同步显示在大屏，孔刘看了几眼，穿着香奈儿的金丝雀像是马槽里多出的那张驴嘴，不伦不类。

一组拍完，金丝雀站在屏幕前大发脾气，摄影师是圈内大拿，金丝雀不敢得罪，从助理骂到妆发，最后质问那天试衣服的模特是谁。

孔刘好笑金丝雀的欺软怕硬，他翘着二郎腿，金丝雀咄咄逼人，仿佛报着185尺码借衣服的不是他自己。

老板却懒得替他出头似的，眼睛盯着那件尺码不合的外套，“女装啊，你的小模特穿着什么样？”

孔刘说：“不能和金先生比。”

老板说：“你睡过没？”

孔刘如实相告，老板随口说：“晚上叫出来，顺便给小金陪个不是。”

孔刘了解他老板，这时不能推拒，便说：“好的。”

孔刘让李栋旭来摄影棚，不管李栋旭有无其他安排，他说：“推掉。”

李栋旭到了后孔刘又让他在楼道等，怕金丝雀看到李栋旭会不高兴。拍摄早已重新开始，但金丝雀诸多要求，角度显得鼻子不够挺，灯光衬得肤色不够白，翻来倒去。老板说：“我出去抽根烟，你盯着点。”孔刘正跟秘书科的人通电话，点了点头。

看老板出去了，金丝雀便要求休息，他紧张兮兮走过来，一张粉脸化了很浓的妆，他问孔刘，“先生是不是嫌烦了，我马上就好。”

孔刘意外他还有自知之明，老板的一支烟抽得略久，金丝雀不敢再折腾，顺顺当当在老板回来前拍完，金丝雀没卸妆，只是换了衣服就去挽老板离开，老板不忘对孔刘说：“那件香奈儿外套要了。”金丝雀不高兴，“那个我穿着大。”老板高深莫测地笑，没说话。孔刘鼻尖嗅了嗅，没闻到烟味。

楼道没见到李栋旭，孔刘打了他电话，李栋旭顺着指示等在停车场。孔刘打量他，李栋旭神色恹恹，看到他却有了精神，露出笑的表情。孔刘知道老板这一支烟的功夫花费在了李栋旭身上，不过老板几小时前和金丝雀深度交流过，下面那根现在硬不起来。孔刘捏了把李栋旭的下巴，李栋旭摸起来有点发烧。

车子停在大楼外，李栋旭也从副驾开门下车，恭敬地和老板金丝雀鞠躬，孔刘替二人打开车门，金丝雀不认识李栋旭，警惕地观察，老板说：“你刚才不是要找他算账来着？”金丝雀当众唱了独角戏的一腔委屈有了抒发的出口，立即说：“瘸子就是你啊，大家都说你可怜，让我不要和你计较。”老板笑着示意孔刘关门，李栋旭还是那副模样，说谢谢金先生。

这就算翻篇了。

四人一桌，这餐饭比孔刘预期的平淡一些，金丝雀游刃有余，老板对李栋旭看不出特别，李栋旭沉默但不拘束，只是表现得像个局外人。

饭后心照不宣的有余兴节目，金丝雀陪着老板去了赌场，孔刘带李栋旭到楼上开好的房间，李栋旭对这种事毫无廉耻心似的，连扭捏作态都省了，他还低烧，却跪在床上很卖力地为孔刘口交，孔刘靠着床头，视线里是李栋旭的脸和一丝不挂的身体，孔刘性致完完全全亢奋了，沿着脊椎把淋满润滑液的手滑进李栋旭臀缝，画着圈按揉几下就塞了根指头进去，李栋旭被顶得一噎，喉咙收得孔刘差点射出来。孔刘缓了好几秒，性器颤巍巍立着，李栋旭撑开自己，抬着膝盖扶住孔刘的阴茎往下坐，他吃得艰难，只能自己再去揉穴口，好看的眉毛拧起来，像舒服又像不舒服。孔刘给撩拨得血脉喷张，哪里还等得及，手上用了大力，攥着李栋旭的腰一插到底，李栋旭鼻腔发出短促的叫声，头一下软在孔刘肩膀，孔刘就摸着他一截白腰，又滑到他臀肉，两手满满地包住揉捏，更紧地去夹自己的肉棒，孔刘把玩他的身体，李栋旭始终看着他。李栋旭的脸那么美，但凡有点脑子都不会沦落到如此境地，金丝雀就做得很好，把伺候金主当做毕生事业，或清纯或淫荡，他能让金主尝到不一样的味道，尽量延缓到期时间。而李栋旭，李栋旭只会土气地在高潮后紧紧搂着孔刘的背，他的眼睛那样注视着孔刘，孔刘没有看到爱情留恋之类，两人谈爱未免太可笑了些，李栋旭就像在透过他看到另一个人，孔刘还埋在他体内，李栋旭抓着他的头发，一双手臂温柔地环过孔刘的脖子将他拉低。孔刘颧骨薄薄的皮肤贴着李栋旭的，感到火星一样灼热的湿意打在太阳穴上，李栋旭为什么哭他不知道，也没闲心去寻找答案，理由无非就是那些，他是一个美貌愚蠢的男人，在陪床这件事上日渐熟稔无法脱身，自命不凡又自甘堕落。

金丝雀投其所好，介绍了同公司的后辈给孔刘，金丝雀过着看人眼色的生活，浑身都是雷达，平日用来揣摩金主，他已察觉到自己失宠在即，连忙从孔刘入手，要尽全力讨好他。后辈男孩是孔刘最喜欢的型，也被调教得很到位，嘴里叫着老公不要，老公轻一点这样的话，腿却像条蛇热烈地盘住孔刘，这种毫无负担的床事孔刘很满意，和李栋旭则不同，李栋旭的注视有实体感，沉甸甸的令孔刘心口发闷。

夜幕降临后，虽然93层的风景独一无二，但后辈还是提出想去楼内的STAY吃法餐，孔刘可有可无，顺着小美人的意思说好，孔刘没料想在STAY碰到了老板和李栋旭一起。

孔刘没有预约，报公司名头硬挤了张桌子，坐观景位的老板骂他，“滚一边去，不要想拼桌。”

孔刘笑着说：“绝对没有。”小美人马上上前鞠躬问好，老板说孔刘，艳福不浅啊。互相携伴以往都要调笑着比较一番，孔刘今天倒没了心情，侍应生领二人去了另外的位子，临走前他自然地看过去，李栋旭也在看他。

孔刘在101层新开了间房，如果老板要李栋旭，他只能拱手相让，这说的好像李栋旭是个可供随意处置的物件一样，而事实上不正是如此吗。

意外的是李栋旭发讯息给他，问晚上有没有安排。按时间算，他还和老板在饭桌上。

孔刘打发了小美人，让他在床铺凌乱的豪华房间里“想待到什么时候都可以，想点什么都可以”。

新开的房间透出空调的冷味，孔刘让前台去楼下买了套男士香奈儿送上来，孔刘拿捏不准老板对李栋旭的意思，也更加琢磨不透李栋旭，孔刘说是个英俊多金的衣冠禽兽，也只是拿年薪的衣冠禽兽，财阀之子的老板和他天壤之别。

孔刘站在璀璨的夜景上方，他今晚偃旗息鼓搞不了其他，李栋旭体贴地说：“没关系，您想看我吗？”

孔刘带着一个男孩，李栋旭漠不关心，孔刘轻松却无端失落，又想起他和老板坐在夜色前的身影，李栋旭令他矛盾，孔刘无所遁形。

李栋旭只是自慰给孔刘看，套弄着自己，发梢还在向下滴水，他没表情时看起来并不快乐，做爱原本应该是件令人感到快乐的事。孔刘的手拢上去，替他撸动阴茎，李栋旭露出一点感激的笑，动情地和孔刘接吻，他连接吻都是睁着眼睛的，孔刘揉他渗出前液的龟头，手指顶进李栋旭的后穴，孔刘的手掌宽大，手指很长，他小火慢炖，一指一指耐心把李栋旭弄开后才三指并拢滑进滑出，找到前列腺再曲起指节，用指腹轻重快慢地刮擦，拇指捻着肉环，把那处磨得又软又烫，汁液涟涟，水都漫到了孔刘掌心。李栋旭全身泛起红，孔刘将他逼在高潮边缘不断拉扯，李栋旭仍半张着双目，在霓虹映衬的黑暗中，也能清晰可辨他眼底的一道浅浅水线。孔刘第一次注意到他就是这双眼睛，像是命中注定般他们看到了对方。孔刘将李栋旭放倒在床上，剥糖纸一样将他的身体抚平，手下愈加技巧，李栋旭发出难耐的呻吟，膝盖死死扣着孔刘，孔刘说，叫我的名字。李栋旭看着他，摸着他的脸说，我爱你。

开完董事会孔刘耽搁了几刻钟，回去时老板正从里间卧室出来，换了身休闲西服，手腕上挂着块宝玑边走边戴，见他来了，说正好。

老板要自己行动，身上是冲过澡的水汽，喷了古龙水，孔刘把车钥匙递过去，陪着走到电梯口，老板说：“今天你风头比我足。”

孔刘说：“说的不是好事吧。”

老板说：“好事啊，都说你被个短脚模特收了心。”

老板用手背轻轻拍打孔刘的胸口，孔刘有口难辩。

“最怕这样的人。”孔刘无奈。

“哪样的人。”老板明知故问。

“上了床就要付真心的人。”

老板笑，“或许是欲擒故纵呢。”

孔刘想李栋旭说的那句我爱你，那里面真的有爱。孔刘倒巴不得李栋旭是在假惺惺演戏，李栋旭的脸让他舍不得，但他的爱令孔刘想要躲避。

秘书问孔刘需不需要叫司机，孔刘说不用，他有辆X7一直搁在地库，孔刘去秘书科要钥匙，秘书某找出来双手递给他，表功地说：“今早才洗的车。”

孔刘转着车钥匙下到地库，被金丝雀吓了一跳，他也懒得问金丝雀是怎么进来的，但前脚老板才从这里离开，金丝雀反而来堵自己，孔刘让他有话快说。

金丝雀讥讽地说：“你老板在追那个瘸模特，你们两个真不挑食。”

孔刘并不像自己表现出的那样毫无波动，他说：“知道，我赶着去3P。”

金丝雀哑口无言，孔刘冷下脸，“挑食还是挑的，你的话就不行。”

金丝雀恼羞成怒，尖声说：“那个贱B小模特就是和之前的金主勾搭才被打断了腿！”

这些话孔刘根本不信，他警告他：“你也拿了不少，别没事找事。”

金丝雀倒可怜起孔刘来了，说他被人脚踏两船还不自知，又说没想到高杆还是李栋旭高杆。孔刘听得烦躁，打电话让保安来拉人，金丝雀还在抓紧最后时刻嚷着要把李栋旭另条腿也搞折。

孔刘心情全无，车子停在会所门口，泊车小弟过来替他拉车门，孔刘一脚油门又开走了，他打给李栋旭，语气不善问他在哪。

李栋旭迟疑了，说：“在家。”

这一秒迟疑孔刘知道他不在家，电话另一头环境安静，隐约有婉转的音乐声，孔刘觉得像是蜂鸟在逐蜜一般，蜜很香甜，蜂鸟翅膀扇动着空气和表盘下的陀飞轮一模一样。

一想到李栋旭身旁是老板，孔刘故意放缓声音说：“去你家找你方便吗？”

李栋旭安静了片刻，说：“你要来吗？”

孔刘将电话摘下来贴在唇边，用最能蛊惑的口吻说：“你想我来吗？”

李栋旭根本难挡他的诱惑，丢盔弃甲。

孔刘心情忽然回升，不免得意洋洋。

孔刘不带人回家，更不去别人家，从来都是酒店事酒店毕，今天为了什么要去李栋旭家，他自己知道，却说不清楚。李栋旭的住处条件还好，也有地下停车场，孔刘按着地址上楼，李栋旭比他晚到，手里拎着塑料袋，解释说自己下楼去买了些啤酒，孔刘没拆穿他。玄关地上随手倒着一个纸袋，孔刘认出是自己送的那套香奈儿，被原封不动地扔在那里，主人连拿进去的耐心都欠奉。李栋旭也看到了，顺手提了起来。

空旷的房间很干净，几乎没有家具，靠墙堆了很多纸箱，李栋旭不是才搬进来就是马上要搬走，孔刘开始推算老板对李栋旭摊牌的时间，老板和他的习惯不同，老板名下房产无数，同时也乐于与情人分享。

远离落地窗的角落支着一架晾衣杆，上面挂了潜水服和BCD，孔刘热衷运动，潜水倒是只有一两次，李栋旭跟他说那叫BCD，孔刘才想了起来，又问他，你喜欢潜水？李栋旭没承认也没否认，孔刘好像窥探到了一些李栋旭的内里，而不仅仅是他雪白的皮肉。

他把李栋旭干到没有床单可换才作罢，李栋旭那截腰向上弓着，皮肤绷在骨头上，透出下面青色的血管，孔刘捏紧他的胯，还要在最后插得更深，恨不得连囊袋都挤进去，一滴不剩地射进他体内，李栋旭折着手臂去抓床垫，射过多次的阴茎软软地垂下，孔刘退出来，又把脸埋在李栋旭湿得一塌糊涂的下体，舌头从腿根舔到会阴，要将那里舔出一道能为自己怀孕生子的缝隙似的，李栋旭大腿架在他宽阔的肩上，脚背因为他触手一样灵活的舌尖绷出笔直线条。

“等你怀孕时我也会这么插你，那时你的乳房已经涨起来了。”孔刘含混地说，张口放开李栋旭一侧乳头，又去咬舐另一边，手指作乱地伸进李栋旭潮热的穴口搅动。他压着李栋旭，他的性器也疲软着，只是在李栋旭身上顶弄自己，孔刘享受李栋旭在身下被顶得晃动的模样，李栋旭搭着他的手臂，对他的下流照单全收。

一个周五孔刘陪老板打高尔夫，他最近性生活得意，整个人都神清气爽，老板带了个脸嫩的新面孔，球不会打，一身行头倒很昂贵，老板从后环着人，手把手教着挥杆，孔刘一杆打出了漂亮的弧线，扶着帽檐正自欣赏，老板说：“那天小模特可是好不容易答应我上床，你可真行。”

怀里的新面孔也忍不住看孔刘，老板温柔地说：“看哪呢，看你脚下。”

孔刘脊背的热汗消退，他很快重新摆好挥杆姿势，问：“哪一天？”

老板笑他不诚实，“你说哪一天。”

孔刘装模作样回想半天，毕恭毕敬说：“对不起，我不知道您对他。”

老板握着新面孔的手挥杆，新面孔识趣地一声不吭。

“谈不上，就是觉得可惜，都到床边了。小金跟你说的吧。”

孔刘说是。

小金最后那番话孔刘有些在意，隐隐担忧小金年纪小做事没有余地，现在倒不如顺手推舟，交给老板发话怎么处理。他说了是，又口气很随意地提起李栋旭，“最近都是在他身上吃饭。”

老板哈哈大笑，说：“坐实收心了啊，但李栋旭不是善男信女。”

孔刘说：“那不正好。”

老板端详他，怀里的新面孔说：“一点听不懂你们在说什么。”

老板说：“把小宝贝怠慢了。”

孔刘附和着，老板和新面孔教着学着就腻在一起，孔刘不停挥杆，眼睛却冷了下来。

李栋旭的手机无人接听，孔刘拨键的手指悬停着，直到这一刻孔刘才意识到，从来都是只有自己在找李栋旭，李栋旭实在比狗还听话，狗还会时不时烦人地绕着你的小腿打转，不分时刻将脑袋凑过来博取你的注意力，李栋旭完全不会，李栋旭召之即来挥之即去，其余时间就如同没有这个人，金丝雀介绍的后辈现在还会每天发讯息给孔刘。

李栋旭一次都没主动打来过，而现在仿佛孔刘离不开他了一样。

过了饭点接到李栋旭回电，孔刘第一句永远是，“在哪。”

李栋旭只说有私事，今天不行。

私到什么程度，和谁私，孔刘翻江倒海地想，同时捕捉到背景音里人声的几个关键词，他又打给秘书，秘书听了，一番查找后说可能是在K26。

因着“可能”，孔刘直线两端地驱车赶往，周五交通一锅粥的乱，孔刘堵在加平大桥上，头脑里不比这条路好上多少，或许他从未看透过李栋旭，他一时希望李栋旭虚情假意，一时希望他情真意切，他曾觉得李栋旭“不过如此”，李栋旭是否同样这么看待他？就在李栋旭说爱他的那一刻，孔刘扪心自问，李栋旭是真是演，他分不清了。

孔刘什么装备都无，也临近下班时间，“过点了要加钱，您不如明天再来。”前台说，孔刘不在意地付款，又尝试着问起李栋旭，没想到李栋旭在K26很出名，他腿有问题，但水性好、技术强，几乎每周都来，今天也在，孔刘心头一松。

走到三楼，教练等在那里，问孔刘以前潜过水没有，孔刘说有，他伸手拽领子，新买的潜水服穿着不大舒服，听说李栋旭是自由潜，他也选了同样的，在岸边做热身时教练说啊李栋旭，知道知道。

孔刘忍不住问更多，教练说李栋旭挺恐怖的，一潜一天，也不爱说话，估计长腮了。

“我们这里最出名的是那个26米洞嘛，但李栋旭总是在10米那片不上来，我觉得他不是来挑战自我的。”

孔刘看向蓝色水面，远处几个亮黄的浮生圈围了一簇簇的人，不时有人翻身入水，也不时有人破水冒头，始终没有看到李栋旭。

教练说准备好没，孔刘说OK，两人便一起下水，K26的潜水池呈阶梯状向深，孔刘在3米和5米之间潜了个来回，教练在水中给他竖拇指，孔刘便想去10米，教练拽住他的脚腕，两人浮到浮生圈边，教练说你就是来找李栋旭的吧，孔刘没否认，教练打量他，说行，但你也别急，你这耳朵也受不了，先在5米内待着，李栋旭一直都在。

这奇怪地令孔刘心安，水总是一种神奇的电导体，而生物体的神经活动和肌肉运动都伴随着微弱的电流和电位变化，皮肤电流与心脏电流通过水将他和李栋旭联系，李栋旭和他垂直距离10米。

当他最终可以下潜时，他立即看到了李栋旭。

孔刘不费力就认出了他，李栋旭平躺在池底，手随意地握着把手，他劲瘦修长的身体在水下舒展，没穿脚蹼和呼吸管，只闭目戴着面镜。

孔刘拉着信号绳，他看得更清晰了些，深水的水色衬得李栋旭露在外的皮肤白得瘆人，他像是一把躺在河床的雪亮餐刀，池里响着音乐，合着水压的隆隆闷声，孔刘感到颅内都在回响，忽然李栋旭张开了眼睛。

孔刘想李栋旭应该是第一秒就认出了自己，但又似乎不是，李栋旭的这种透过他的目光似曾相识，孔刘不禁陷入Deja vu，还没等他潜得更近，李栋旭呛水了。

孔刘惊慌不过瞬间，立即冷静下来，李栋旭反应比他更快，已经调整了面镜向他游来，李栋旭游动的身姿银鱼般流畅迅速，他的腿笔直有力，在水中毫无缺陷。孔刘看着，已不记得自己来此地的初衷，李栋旭拽住他一同上浮，手指嵌进孔刘的肉骨中，大量的气泡从他口中泄出。

李栋旭撑住岸边第一下滑肘了，小臂磕在池沿，孔刘摘了面镜，李栋旭第二下将自己甩上岸，孔刘紧随其后。

李栋旭一直沉默不语，导航提示雪岳高速入口就在前方，李栋旭突然开口：“找间酒店。”也许因为在水下待得太久，李栋旭连一向红润的双唇也没了血色。

孔刘直觉李栋旭并不想做爱，但李栋旭坚持，这会儿肩臂上李栋旭攥过地方腾起痛感来，孔刘修改了导航路线。

一进房门孔刘被李栋旭按在墙上吻，李栋旭嘴唇很冷，舌头是暖和的，没有心思的孔刘也给挑起欲望来，李栋旭摸起来湿润冰凉，有种深埋地下许久不见天日的潮感，李栋旭急切地让孔刘插进来，孔刘有所察觉，握住他抖动的指尖，将他手腕压在脸侧，李栋旭哀求他，“你进来吧。”孔刘不为所动，替他轻揉小臂上淤青的痕迹，孔刘温柔舔吻他，咬他的下巴，一路向下含住李栋旭的阴茎。孔刘不伺候人，他今天却想这么做，李栋旭发抖紧绷的身体终于慢慢软化，又重新微颤温暖起来，他摸索着去触碰孔刘的脸，孔刘拉住他，在龟头重重一吮，李栋旭高潮了，孔刘没放开他的手，转而亲舔起那细长的手指来，他把李栋旭一寸一寸吻热吻化，李栋旭把被舔湿的手指伸到下身替自己扩张，孔刘半撑在李栋旭上方，也探下手指，一同在他肛口进出，就和李栋旭从不移开视线一样，这次孔刘也没有，他看着身下的李栋旭，将阴茎推进他身体，李栋旭的水份不断流出，两人都是大汗淋漓，但李栋旭不再是冰凉的，他是滚烫的，散发着情欲的肉香。

孔刘叫他，“栋旭”，李栋旭怔怔地听，他一条坏腿搭在孔刘臂弯里，孔刘正在大开大合地干他，快感在欲海翻波中节节攀登，李栋旭被这不断叠升的高潮逼得淫叫出声，孔刘压下身，亲他腿上的伤疤，两人一起射了出来。

孔刘埋在李栋旭颈窝，鼻尖贴着他颈侧那条凸起的血管，李栋旭的眼泪落在孔刘鼻梁上，汩汩的血液流过，两人喘息交错，渐渐频率一致，孔刘说：“栋旭。”他以为过了很久，李栋旭手臂环住他，说：“孔刘。”

孔刘不是不想深究，他是一个电话能把李栋旭从老板的床上拉下来，但在更多个互不联系的日子里，李栋旭又睡在哪。

他对李栋旭有了占有欲，孔刘脑中警铃大作，时间倒推回最开始，谁在谁的鼓掌之间，恐怕要推翻重答了。

孔刘重新叫了金丝雀的后辈来，小美人甜蜜乖巧，会的花样也多，其实和谁做都是图个乐子，快感没有不同，他知道小美人要的是什么，钱货两讫完事后冲个凉就可以倒头睡，睁眼天光。小美人前调很甜很抓人，即拆即食，一场性事后味道就散了，不像李栋旭，他不知道李栋旭要什么。孔刘反过来做那个注视的人，李栋旭长长的眉毛压得很低，眉头快要跟眼头挨在一起，他的嘴角像一个顿号，让孔刘的人生短暂地想要停顿了，你不能奢求一个人在睡着时也挂着开心快乐的面具，所以他的后调是苦涩的，不会有人喜欢这种味道，可那涩味渗进皮肤里，你总能闻得到，你忘不掉。

孔刘故态萌发后，旁人看来反倒是松了一口气，老板身边又换了新人，他后来再磨没磨过李栋旭孔刘不想清楚，但依照老板的秉性，看上的一定要到手，吃不到嘴的会变成魔怔。

果然老板就来找孔刘了，他给了李栋旭一个跨页两个单页，让孔刘替自己去看，“看他漂不漂亮。”

办公室的沙发上搭着一个打开的防尘袋，里面露出眼熟的香奈儿女士外套的一角。

孔刘喉咙发干，那股涩味顺着脑干钻进头颅深处。

孔刘不想去，老板也不去，视线飘向左上方，说死气沉沉的李栋旭，说一晚就一晚，他不愿意就算了，但他很漂亮。老板目光降落在那件香奈儿上，回味地说。

再多看一次就要被他拿捏住了。

李栋旭真的很漂亮，孔刘切身了解。

跨页是为某蓝血品牌拍摄，李栋旭接了长发，不像男人也不像女人，穿着华服出挑地站在那里，是一个寡言温柔的哥哥，又是一个美丽冷漠的姐姐。

老板发讯息问孔刘，“漂不漂亮？”

孔刘艰难回，“漂亮。”

他再从屏幕抬头时李栋旭看到了他，拉开的一线唇缝里露出一点白牙，这丝笑容几乎就要推孔刘坠入爱河。

摄影师对李栋旭赞不绝口，拍摄结束后，孔刘走上前，李栋旭懂了他眼底的意思，便问妆发，头发能不能自己拆，妆发说随便找家美发店都可以，还不忘夸赞李栋旭非常适合这个造型。李栋旭就留着长发，孔刘对此有着异乎寻常的着迷，把李栋旭当女人一样整晚玩弄他的胸，让那上面布满自己的牙印和吻痕，乳头肿得老高，一碰李栋旭就忍不住夹紧下身，流出水来，孔刘给他夹得魂都要飞了。孔刘捞起他，李栋旭配合地偏过头，由着孔刘用鼻尖去爱抚自己的鬓发。李栋旭还坐在他阴茎上，已经是第三轮，两人只是做些水磨工夫，李栋旭湿热地喘息着，孔刘问他，是不是和老板做过了。李栋旭要起身，孔刘牢牢握住他的腰把人往下钉，李栋旭就承认了。孔刘好半天才说，你这样别人当你是什么。他手劲很大，李栋旭觉不到疼似的说，那对你而言呢。他后穴还含着孔刘的性器，孔刘答不上来，慢慢卸了力气，李栋旭说，所以这是我的事。孔刘甚至要被李栋旭说服了，李栋旭将他摁倒，像个熟透的大姐姐那样撑在他胸口操弄自己，大方坦荡地扭动臀部去找能让自己高潮的点。他叫得放浪，汗湿的长发黏在脖颈，李栋旭高高扬着头，姿态是美艳妩媚的。孔刘所有思维中断，只能听到咣咣的心跳声，是李栋旭的，自己的心已经不在自己这里了。

杂志还没出版老板已经拿到了样刊，坐在后座翻看，看完了递给孔刘，说：“值了。”孔刘接过来，老板对着电话谈起了公事，从此再没提起过李栋旭。孔刘翻到那几页，平面里的李栋旭不及本人万分之一。

孔刘再去K26，前台还记得他，说李栋旭最近没有来，孔刘依旧掏了钱，上次的教练开玩笑说，哟，你就是来拆台的吧。孔刘索性买了教练的课，他身体素质极佳，各种运动信手拈来，潜水也是学得像模像样，觉出乐趣来，但李栋旭再没出现过K26。

除了潜水，孔刘对于李栋旭的其他一概不知，孔刘意识到自己扰了李栋旭清净，李栋旭在避他，他打给李栋旭，李栋旭说，还是上次的酒店？这问句划开孔刘眼前的迷雾，李栋旭的身体愿意为他展开，可皮肉下的灵魂却拒他千里。孔刘说：“是我想请你吃饭。”

李栋旭说：“哦。”

孔刘听出他是想说不的，终于李栋旭还是说：“好的。”

两人绝大多数共处时间都是裸裎相见，初识就直奔人与人最亲密的肉体交流，忽然穿起衣服相对而坐，反倒无中生有起来，孔刘没法不去想他衣料每处皱褶下肌理的线条和温度，他先认识的就是李栋旭这具身体，连名字都要排在后边。

李栋旭没有电话里那么冷淡，孔刘甚至觉得他心情是好的，孔刘从没见过李栋旭有真正快乐的时候，这一点点的好心情令他珍惜地看着，李栋旭低声问他，孔刘，你想不想喝几杯？孔刘有几分受宠若惊，叫侍应生专门开了支年份很高的，他在这间餐厅的存酒不少，但没有一支够格拿出来为李栋旭的这句话而开。

孔刘说：“你去K26吧，我以后不再去了。”

李栋旭讶异，“你去K26了？”

孔刘点头。

李栋旭说：“你今天就是要跟我说这个吗。”

孔刘说是，又说不是，舌头和脑子都因为李栋旭微醺的醉态打结。

李栋旭说：“我不是因为你。”

胸腔内的天平左上右下，又变为左下右上，孔刘还没平衡好情绪，就感到李栋旭的鞋尖贴上自己的小腿，意有所指地滑动，孔刘夹住他的脚踝。

甜点吃了两口扔在一边，孔刘遍寻不获自己的皮夹，应该是落在了车里，他是熟客，侍应生贴心地说，可以为孔先生记账，没问题的。李栋旭倒在椅子里，指尖顶着眉骨，笑得眼角堆起皱纹。他看起来被小小取悦了，或许是酒精放大了那不值一提的开心，孔刘一时忘了说话。

“我来吧。”李栋旭说，掏出了钱夹。

孔刘想拒绝，转念一想，说：“那我得再请你两餐。”

李栋旭没答复，他把卡递出去，孔刘视线随意停留在李栋旭手上。

孔刘动了带李栋旭回家的念头，李栋旭一坐进车里就开始煽风点火，孔刘无法，从后座抽过外套罩住他的脑袋，皮夹掉在脚下，方向盘也把不稳，孔刘只能就近找了酒店把车开进地库，车子还在倒他已经松了方向盘，隔着大衣摁住李栋旭的头。轿厢内空间狭小，李栋旭给他口交的声音格外淫靡，孔刘只用想的就要高潮，他绷紧了腹部向上顶，李栋旭几个深喉都吃了进去，舌尖又去钻马眼，孔刘爽得发出呻吟，眼前都是白光。等掀开大衣把李栋旭提起来，李栋旭嘴唇微张，连睫毛都沾着精液，孔刘恨不得立即在这里分开他的腿插进去。

电梯四壁锃光瓦亮，光线调得很有质感，李栋旭歪头盯着倒影里个头一致的两人，忽然说：“这样好像约会。”孔刘看他，李栋旭的眼睛被酒精燃烧得发亮，“要牵手吗？”他语调轻快，带点娇气，是孔刘从未看到过的李栋旭，他说什么孔刘都会答应，这本来就是约会，孔刘马上牵起他的手。

今夜李栋旭异常热情，孔刘卡着他的指缝将他钉在落地窗前操干，楼下灯火通明交错延伸的街道只是一道道彩色的线，孔刘感官全权被在李栋旭身体里欲仙欲死的滋味所支配。

他想结婚，想要孩子了，李栋旭说，可以，射进来吧。孔刘扣着李栋旭的肩，将人顶得滑出去，又钳着胯拖回来，李栋旭被他掐着腿，全身浮着粉色，孔刘大掌顺着李栋旭滑腻的后腰推到肩胛骨，把他的胸膛托高，把李栋旭的乳头嘬进口中，湿软灵巧的舌头抵着乳首压进软肉里磨，又用牙尖叼着碾，李栋旭向后仰起脖子，气息不稳地大口喘息，手下去推孔刘的脸，身体却诚实地把胸拱得更高，孔刘转头从那温热的掌心舔到跳跃脉搏的手腕，他让李栋旭自己来，李栋旭放荡地揉弄自己另一侧胸部，指间松松紧紧拉扯乳头，又用指腹按捻，把那玫红的小肉粒玩得肿胀不堪，他咬着自己的手指，眼神赤裸裸的是完全沉浸在性欲中的迷离模样。孔刘看得口干舌燥，连自己姓什么都不记得，抓着李栋旭两片雪白胸肉将脸埋进去，下身那团火烧得更旺，就像李栋旭真有子宫似的，孔刘要把龟头挤进宫口，要把精液全部射在肉壶里，灌得李栋旭的肚子鼓起来。

李栋旭给他生一个孩子，孔刘魔障地想，最后几下插得又狠又重，他肌肉虬结的宽背紧紧绷着，李栋旭哑着嗓子叫不出声，身下床单全湿了。孔刘射了也不退出，在李栋旭体内坏心研磨着，李栋旭随着他的动作轻轻摇晃，孔刘从他安静的眼睛里看到了自己，他在思索着什么，在具化着什么，都和自己有关。他们互相注视对方，孔刘描画李栋旭潮湿的眼尾，李栋旭一眨不眨。我爱你几乎要冲口而出，孔刘期望李栋旭能听到自己的心声，他又想起心早已不在自己这里了，李栋旭有着他的心，也许李栋旭已经听到了。孔刘开始浅浅抽插，刻意慢地在肠道内变换角度，他尽心尽力要让李栋旭舒服，直把李栋旭磨得低叫起来，又缠紧了他的腰。

天蒙蒙亮时孔刘有片刻的清醒，微凉的温度透过落地窗渗进来，天是浓重的灰色。

李栋旭背对他睡得很沉，被子搭在腰上，大面积灰暗的光亮充当李栋旭的底色，勾勒出他一片白脊背，孔刘忍不住去摸，忽然想起什么，他翻身下床，从李栋旭的仔裤口袋里翻出钱夹，打开后是一张李栋旭自己的照片。

照片里的李栋旭脸是有肉的，陷在枕头被子里窝出了双下巴，他笑得很开，抓拍到了他伸手挡镜头前的一瞬间。

孔刘说不上昨晚在餐桌上无意扫到时的感觉，他去抽这张，却露出了下面的另一张照片。

孔刘僵硬地看了半晌，把照片翻过来，一行小字写着“和地哲在牛岛 2015.7.10”。他又翻回来，李栋旭和一个皮肤黝黑的男人泡在波光粼粼的海水里，那个男人像是只咧嘴笑的水湿淋淋的大狗，身上的潜水服有一道扎眼的粉红色色条。

孔刘机械地去翻李栋旭那张，背后是另一个笔迹写着——“我的栋旭”。

那个叫地哲的男人，孔刘以为看到年轻了几岁的自己。

原来李栋旭是会快乐的，原来他快乐起来是这样的。

原来是这样的。

孔刘把照片平整地塞回原位，他起身时腿麻了，整个人歪在一边的茶几上，发出好大一声响，李栋旭下床来看他，扶着他的肩膀，说孔刘你没事吧。

孔刘说：“没事，抱歉吵到你了。”孔刘站起来，四处捡他的衣服，没多久他就在晨曦中衣冠楚楚了，李栋旭坐在床上，说这么早？

孔刘走过来，轻轻捏了捏李栋旭的下巴，满腔怒火熬得孔刘眼球发干，可他还是没舍得下重手。

“我走了，你睡吧。”他说。

李栋旭仰脸凝视着他，说：“再见，孔刘。”

孔刘说：“再见，李栋旭。”

杂志出街后李栋旭的讨论度很高，连他早年模特大赛得第一名的视频也给扒了出来。人类早期趋光，当代爱美，孔刘意料之中，他想以后可能会被动地有更多机会看到李栋旭，但李栋旭销声匿迹了，时尚圈更迭迅速，很快就没有人再记得他。李栋旭名利都不要，李栋旭难以捉摸，孔刘自嘲地笑，其实自己一直在自以为是，结果被李栋旭从头耍到尾不知，还兀自洋洋自得，窃喜在骄阳下河水里下潜时，从铺满白沙的河床上捡到一把闪亮的餐刀。

孔刘当然有好奇心，不惜花很大精力要找到这个叫地哲的男人，可能他另结新欢、可能他结婚生子，总有一百种理由让情人分手，孔刘恶意地揣测，那些话是怎么说的？你愿意爱他、忠诚于他，无论贫穷还是疾病，直至死亡吗？

但一切戛然而止。李栋旭一直是被爱着的，孔刘看到的那个不快乐的李栋旭，因为被爱，所以才会被留在痛苦无望中噩噩度日，像抓一根稻草一样在溺毙前紧紧环着孔刘，孔刘被他带得一起下沉。

最后一次有了好心情的李栋旭忽然让孔刘感到害怕，他那时放荡又坦诚，眼睛在发光，孔刘的胡言乱语他都说好，生个孩子说好，那我再请你吃两顿饭，他却沉默了，孔刘真的害怕了，他惊觉李栋旭从这座城市消失了，他恨李栋旭一直拿他当替身，但当替身的话不是不可以，他只想李栋旭站在他面前，他现在知道李栋旭为什么走不出，但他不要李栋旭想不开。

孔刘第一反应就是牛岛，依托强大的关系网，真的找到岛上有李栋旭这么个人，孔刘一刻不敢耽搁，自己无药可救了。

孔刘风尘仆仆，把租来的车停到简陋的码头，开阔的海面上是日暮时紫红的云，李栋旭一瘸一拐地向这边走来。

孔刘开门下车，李栋旭很吃惊，孔刘有点认不出他了，李栋旭脸上留了胡子，不像是刻意蓄须，看着是懒得刮而已，李栋旭邋里邋遢的，身上给晒得分了层，潜水服搭在肩膀，半干的头发粘着白色盐粒。

孔刘说：“我来看你的船。”

李栋旭就带他折返，李栋旭的船很漂亮，远远望去像是一颗星星漂浮在梦境上。

李栋旭把船打理得很好，他却没有打理过和孔刘的关系，他不告而别。无论他决定向前、或决定放弃的往后人生里，孔刘是被排除在外的。孔刘站在甲板上，有李栋旭做衬托，自己就是彻头彻尾一个笑话。

李栋旭看起来过得不错，他应该是选择了要重新开始生活，而他不再需要孔刘。孔刘抓着栏杆，问他：“你离开为什么不告诉我。”

他回过身，继续质问：“不要说‘是我自己的事’这种屁话，你也来回答我，对你而言我又是什么？”

话一出口孔刘就后悔了，他当然知道自己是什么，他在自取其辱，李栋旭却开口说：“是孔刘。”

孔刘差点为他拍手叫好，李栋旭简直是他见过的，这个世上最不要脸的人，他是玩心的高手，孔刘的怒气来自他输给了李栋旭，还是李栋旭拿走了他的心，孔刘辨别不出，李栋旭却凑过来和他接吻，孔刘厌烦地推开他，李栋旭坚持不懈地靠近。

孔刘怒极反笑，“你以为我是专门过来和你睡吗？我就是为了这个吗？”

李栋旭的沉默分明在说，“难道不是吗？”

孔刘气绝，他悲切地难过，索性咬牙切齿说：“那你就让我睡吧。”他一把扣住李栋旭的脖子将他拖进船舱，李栋旭踉踉跄跄跟着，孔刘随手扫净桌面，掐着后脖颈将李栋旭摁在工作台上，踢开他的脚踝，草草扩张后将自己粗暴地顶了进去。

李栋旭的身体猛地弹动，孔刘早有准备，大力钉着他的手腕，李栋旭没有试图挣脱桎梏，孔刘感到李栋旭在努力放松下来，沉重的来回呼吸后，他讨好地接纳了自己的性器。孔刘整根楔入，他听到李栋旭压在喉底的痛呼，孔刘也很疼，李栋旭闻起来是海水和汗液的味道，他尝起来也是咸的，孔刘把他的背心卷上去，李栋旭的胸口在桌面上被顶撞得不住摩擦，乳头硬得像小石子，孔刘一摸他又浪叫出声，后穴收缩着夹紧孔刘。孔刘发泄地干他，一下一下桌子磕在舱壁，李栋旭去抓窗沿，孔刘顺着目光看出去，夜幕降临，海浪声打过来，李栋旭额头抵着桌面，一扇肩胛骨像是受不住这痛感或快感，就要刺破脊背。

孔刘覆在他汗津津的身上，释放着快感后的情绪。孔刘极少和李栋旭用后背位，他顾忌李栋旭的腿，果然李栋旭的左腿现在微微打着颤，孔刘却选在这时说：“你活下来不是你的错。”

李栋旭转身那一瞬孔刘掐住了他的脸颊，将自己的唇送了上去，李栋旭的胡茬粗粝地磨他嘴角，但片刻紧闭后李栋旭把舌头伸了过来，孔刘和他吻着，揽腰一抱，李栋旭坐在了桌面上，张开腿由着孔刘重新插进来。

孔刘温柔浅缓地抽插，李栋旭手臂挂着他肩膀，随着他的动作在情潮中颠簸，昏暗里李栋旭的两瓣红唇招惹地微启，一点舌尖露出来，孔刘托着他的大腿把自己凿得更深，两人密不可分，李栋旭挺立的阴茎贴在孔刘腹肌上，李栋旭不住在他身上磨蹭自己，孔刘重新拉起他的背心，李栋旭无师自通地用牙齿叼住，这具身体再次展现在孔刘面前，孔刘做什么都是被允许的，孔刘将他的乳头吃进口中，连乳肉都吸吮得鼓胀起来，拇指揉搓着没被照顾到的另一侧，李栋旭给他逼得发出舒服的啜泣，他摸近李栋旭嘴边，李栋旭放开衣料顺从地去含，孔刘在他嘴里搅弄敏感的舌头和上颚，玩得唾液顺着下巴往下淌，等他玩够了，便卡着李栋旭的胯骨猛张狠驰地捣起来，李栋旭起初向后撑着自己，没几下就承受不住孔刘的凶狠，软倒在桌面上任他豪夺索取。孔刘问他还记不记得答应过自己的事，李栋旭被操得神志不清，孔刘说要给我生孩子的事，李栋旭涣散的视线聚拢过来，手指探到下身，摸到孔刘在自己体内进出的凶器，又去撑自己涨得满满的穴口，好让孔刘连睾丸也能一并塞进去似的，李栋旭支离破碎地说，记得，可以，我给你生。孔刘辨不出李栋旭的话是真是假，他从来也没分清过，但他不再在乎了，骗就骗吧。孔刘发狠地冲撞，李栋旭能让他下潜也能将他抛上云巅，他们现在就在云端。孔刘浑身蒸腾着汗水，李栋旭一双腿合不拢也夹不住，孔刘捞起来架在自己肩上，又偏头去咬他雪白的脚背，他下面被李栋旭热韧肠肉绞得头皮发麻，动作越发凶悍，撞得李栋旭水汁四溅，大声哭叫却无处可逃。孔刘什么也听不到看不到，从头到脚过电一般，只觉就要死在他身上了。过了许久意识慢慢回笼，海潮声复又响起，孔刘俯身看李栋旭，他的汗水滴在李栋旭脖子上，李栋旭肉体横陈，已然是一副被精液里外浇灌个透，被无尽快感折磨到失控的癫痴姿态。

李栋旭放纵自我，饱尝其中滋味，孔刘自己又何尝不是。

孔刘问他：“有烟吗？”

李栋旭光着屁股去找，很快回来躺在他身边，两人赤身裸体摊在甲板上，地方很小，肩膀贴着肩膀，星星笼罩在头顶。

李栋旭叼着用打火机点燃了，递给孔刘，孔刘抽了一口，皱眉拿到眼前看。

“这什么。”

李栋旭从他指间把烟夹过来，自己吸了一口。

“受潮了，最后一根。”

孔刘抚上李栋旭的嘴唇，又把烟衔回去。

“聊胜于无。”

两人交换着一支香烟，李栋旭说：“是潜水事故。”

孔刘说：“我知道。”

李栋旭说：“啊。”

孔刘说：“腿还会疼吗？”

橘色的火点停留在李栋旭嘴边，又暗下去，李栋旭说：“不会了。”

孔刘想过要报复李栋旭，这一路上他在脑中翻新了无数个方案，就在现在，李栋旭昏昏欲睡，他只要再等等，等双子座的北河三和北河二下亮起一颗星，他就可以丢下李栋旭，像李栋旭丢下他一样不告而别。

可孔刘听到自己的心在李栋旭的胸腔内嘭嘭跳动，炽热又强烈，嘭嘭嘭，那么有力，孔刘舍不得。

孔刘张望夜空，北斗星的斗柄正指向东方，孔刘叫他：“李栋旭。”

李栋旭闭眼答应了。

孔刘说：“明天我要走了。”

李栋旭一动不动，孔刘知道李栋旭不会挽留，他没有期待，也知晓不会有惊喜，他被眼前壮阔的星空吸引，他很久没看到过这么美的景色，耳边潮汐拍打，李栋旭说：“谢谢你，孔刘。”

不坏。孔刘想，这个结局，不坏。

天明时李栋旭站在船上和码头的孔刘告别，这个破码头是李栋旭租的，只有他一艘船，海面反映着粉色的天空。回想起来孔刘也很诧异，李栋旭像是活在一个灰色的世界里，但孔刘看到他时，色彩大多是明亮鲜活的。

公路有很长一段临海蜿蜒，孔刘降下车窗，海风吹在脸上的感觉那么真实，可昨天的一切又那么不真实。孔刘今年41岁，他盘算着，还能活好几十年，他认识那么多朋友，那么多朋友又认识更多的人，他不是非李栋旭不可。他这么告诉自己，“我不是非你不可”。

他想他也应该这么告诉李栋旭，你不是非他不可。

如果你决定重新生活，你也会有几十年的漫长人生要过，你不是非他不可。

孔刘理应觉得心痛，伸手一摸才发现胸口空荡荡地疼。

啊，我的心。

孔刘默念。

我的心。

我的心为什么不愿意回来？

孔刘调转车头，向来时的路驶去，他找到了一座很大的码头，焦急地向船长描述那艘像星星一样的船，即便在最微弱的星空下都会闪闪发光的那艘船，掌舵的是一个瘸脚的男人，他会驾着这艘船向蔚蓝大海的最深处航行。

如果真的没有找到李栋旭，孔刘对自己说，如果真的没有找到，他会离开，他不会等在那个寒酸的码头，他不是非李栋旭不可，我不是非你不可，他再次这么说，可他找到了。

那颗星星停在海面上。

船长指给他看，用口音浓重的腔调说：“是不？”

是了。

孔刘说。

是的。

入水那一刻什么声音都消失了，他潜下去，李栋旭悬停在海中央，和在K26时没有两样，还是只戴着面镜。孔刘不知道李栋旭在那里待了多久，不止是今天，是这么久以来，在孤独冰冷中待了多久。他让表层洋流将自己带到李栋旭身边，李栋旭无知无觉，孔刘向他游近，轻拍李栋旭的肩，李栋旭转过脸。

孔刘觉得自己听到了心跳声，嘭嘭、嘭嘭，在水压和水流的裹挟下，声音越来越清晰。孔刘恍惚去探寻来源，李栋旭抓住他的手将他扯下来，不让他离开。阻力让李栋旭像是慢动作，他好似是一个舞者，如果在陆地上，李栋旭一定是迫切的、是渴求的，孔刘凝望着李栋旭的眼睛，从没有这么确定过，他知道李栋旭看到的是他。李栋旭的手臂环紧孔刘的脖子，孔刘抱住他，他们的肋骨严丝合缝镶嵌在一起，在静谧的海水里——

嘭嘭。

嘭嘭。

孔刘感到胸口沉甸甸地一坠，李栋旭的心落进了自己的胸腔。


End file.
